Ai o Torimodose!!
, also known as from its refrain, is the famous opening theme of the popular Japanese TV series . The song's title means "Take back the love!!" in English and is performed by the rock band . The verses are sung by and the chorus by Masayuki Tanaka. "Ai o Torimodose!!" is featured as an extra "special BGM" in the PlayStation 2 version of the multiplatform ''Jissen PachiSlot Hisshohou! Hokuto no Ken video game and is also used as the opening for the 2005 Sega-Sammy arcade arcade game. Monsieur Yoshisaki sung the song solo for the movie Shin Kyūseishu Densetsu Hokuto no Ken: Raoh Den Junai no Shō. The song has been covered by multiple artists, including Animetal on Animetal Marathon IV and Decade of Bravehearts and Akira Kamiya on Kids' Song Hit Paradise!. Most recently, Hiromi Konno as Akira Kogami and Minoru Shiraishi as himself covered "Ai o Torimodose!!" under the name for the theme song of the Lucky Star OVA. Mixed Martial Artist Josh Barnett uses the song as an entrance theme in PRIDE Fighting Championships. Lyrics Rōmaji= YOU wa SHOCK Ai de sora ga ochite kuru YOU wa SHOCK Ore no mune ni ochite kuru Atsui kokoro kusari de tsunai demo Ima wa muda da yo Jama suru yatsu wa yubisaki hitotsu de DOWN sa YOU wa SHOCK Ai de kodō hayaku naru YOU wa SHOCK Ore no kodō hayaku naru Omae motome samayō kokoro ima Atsuku moete iru Subete tokashi muzan ni tobichiru hazu sa Ore to no ai wo mamoru tame Omae wa tabidachi Ashita wo miushinatta Hohoemi wasureta kao nado mitaku wa nai sa Ai wo torimodose YOU wa SHOCK Ai de yami wo kirisaite YOU wa shock Ore no yami wo kirisaite Daremo futari no yasuragi kowasu koto Deki wa shinai sa Hikitsuke au kizuna wa hanarenai nido to Ore to no ai wo mamoru tame Omae wa tabidachi Ashita wo miushinatta Hohoemi wasureta kao nado mitaku wa nai sa Ai wo torimodose |-| Kanji= Youは Shock 愛で空が落ちてくる Youは Shock 俺の胸に落ちてくる 熱い心 クサリでつないでも 今は無駄だよ 邪魔する奴は 指先ひとつで ダウンさ Youは Shock 愛で鼓動早くなる Youは Shock 俺の鼓動早くなる お前求め さまよう心今 熱く 燃えてる 全てとかし 無惨に飛び散る はずさ 俺との愛を守る為　お前は旅立ち 明日を　見うしなった 微笑み忘れた顔など　見たくはないさ 愛を取り戻せ Youは Shock 愛で闇を切り裂いて You は Shock俺の闇を切り裂いて 誰も二人の安らぎ　壊すこと出来はしないさ 引け付け合う　絆は離れない　二度と 俺との愛を守る為　お前は旅立ち 明日を　見うしなった 微笑み忘れた顔など　見たくはないさ 愛を取り戻せ |-|English= I'll Take Back My Love!! translated by Tomoaki Okuzumi and Robert Gibson† You are shocked! The sky comes falling with love You are shocked! It comes falling in my heart You can't chain down our blazing hearts, I'll take down those in my way with one fingertip You are shocked The pulsation quickens with love You are shocked The pulsation quickens in me My heart blazes hotter as I search for you, and it will melt everything. You had left on your journey to keep our love, but we lost tomorrow I don't want to see a lost smile on you. I will take back my love! You are shocked! With love darkness is torn to pieces You are shocked! My own darkness is torn to pieces No one can separate us, our tie is so strong, We will never be separated again. You had left on your journey to keep our love, but we lost tomorrow I don't want to see a lost smile on you. I will take back my love! Audio sample *[http://www.team-e.co.jp/products_new/kdsd-00040/cking_1.wma Ai o torimodose 40-sec sample performed by Crystal King] References *Anisong Database Category:Songs